1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receptacles for collecting and measuring the amount of postpartum fluid loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical drapes are customarily used in operating rooms. The drapes protect the surgically prepared areas of the skin from contamination. Unprepared portions of the skin and of the room are also isolated by the drapes from the prepared areas, thereby reducing the potential for contamination due to these sources.
Surgical drapes are also employed in a delivery room when a women gives birth to a child. During delivery, the woman will lose a significant amount of amniotic fluid and blood. It is desirable that these fluids be collected to protect the delivery table and surrounding areas from being unduly soiled. Additionally, collection of these fluids permits the physician to determine the proper treatment of the mother, and to evaluate the mother's speed of recovery. Present surgical drapes do not permit the postpartum fluids to be readily and totally collected and readily measured.
A method and device for collecting and measuring postpartum blood loss is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,938, issued on Mar. 7, 1972. The device therein disclosed comprises a substantially flat, pliable sheet. The sheet is placed beneath the buttocks of the patient, and the blood lost is collected thereon. When held pendantly, the sheet causes the blood to pool and graduations on the sheet permit measurement of the blood collected to be made. The device and method of this previous patent do permit collection and measurement of postpartum blood loss. One aspect of the present invention, however, is the provision of an improved device of the type described in my previous patent, the improvement facilitating increased accuracy in the measurement of the amount of blood collected.